Supernatural
by HPpercygirl
Summary: Songfic about when Bella finds out Jake's a werewolf. Song by DAUGHTRY, from the album Leave This Town.


**Author note: Like it said in the description, this is a one-shot song fic. The song is Supernatural by DAUGHTRY. When my friend first heard this song, she thought of Jacob… and I finally decided to write an FF about it. It takes place in New Moon after Jake finds out he's a werewolf. R&R, I like to know what people think. And if you haven't heard the song, you should listen to it. It's very good.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight series, New Moon, Jake, Bella, or the song Supernatural. I only own the plot. **

_Lost from the start, I might as well be on the moon_

_Much colder than I thought, even in the month of June_

I knew this would be a shock for Bella. I knew she would be weirded out. I knew she might never want to talk to me ever again. What I didn't know, though, was how she was really going to react to my being a werewolf.

"A werewolf!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yes."

"A _wolf!_"

"Yes." I nodded again.

"I - I just can't believe you'd do this!"

"Do what?" I had absolutely no idea what she was going on about.

"I mean all of those innocent people – those hikers! They weren't doing anything wrong, Jake. Why did you do that to them?"

"Do _what?_ Bella, I don't-"

"Kill them, Jacob! You don't have to do that!"

"And I don't! Bella, I promise, it's not us." Why wasn't she just listening?

_No communication makes you feel so alone_

_Well, all we need is patience, which I've never really known_

"It's…not…you?"

"_No_, Bella! We don't kill, we _save_." She stared at me with a dumbstruck look on her face. I grimaced slightly. "Well, we try. It hasn't worked out too well for us." As she continued to stare at me soundlessly, I sighed and leaned back against the wall of my bedroom.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you back, okay? It's just… this has been hard for me. You have no idea."

_But now it's too late, it's takin' over me, it feels so supernatural_

_And I'm pulled the other way; it's more than I can take_

_And I'm loosin' hold of everything…_

_And no matter how I try, you know I can't deny_

'_Cause you feel so supernatural…_

She just looked at me. I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of hers, but for the life of me, I couldn't even guess. So, I started talking again.

"It was crazy, Bells. I mean, it still is, but it was worse at first. I was so happy, from being around you. And then one day I just…flipped out. And I was a wolf." I shook my head, looking away from Bella's piercing eyes.

_Every step I've taken has led me here, to where you are_

_And all that I believe in is keepin' me from seein' too far_

"I don't like the feeling of… not being in control of my own body." I told her, still looking down. "But the thing is that this is in my _blood_. I've been this way since birth, I just didn't know it. I thought they were legends, Bella. They're real. They're so, _so_ real." I looked up at her again, finally. "What are you thinking?" I demanded. She was being so quiet, now…

_Throwin' out the questions, waiting for the right reply_

_Lookin' for the answers, tell me will it be tonight?_

"I'm thinking… I had no idea, Jake. I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. That wasn't what I was looking for.

"Are you okay with it, Jake? I mean… is it horrible?"

That was better. "I'm sure I make it out to be a lot worse than it is. The worst thing is, like I said, feeling like I have to control. But the best thing… when I'm a wolf, it's just the _feeling_. I'm so strong, so fast… so different, though." I fell silent again. "Do you hate me now, Bella?" I asked quietly.

_But now it's too late, it's takin' over me, it feels so supernatural_

_And I'm pulled the other way; it's more than I can take_

_And I'm loosin' hold of everything…_

_Well, it's more than physical; it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_

_And no matter how I try, you know I can't deny_

'_Cause you feel so supernatural…_

"Hate you?" she repeated, her mouth forming an O shape. I nodded soundlessly. "No, Jake, I don't hate you. I could never hate you!" That made me feel better, but not completely.

"I'm a monster now, Bells. I'm not…_normal_ anymore."

_Through the atmosphere I'm seein'_

_Glimpses of the past I'm leavin'_

_Holding on for life as we collide…_

"You're not a monster." She said sincerely. "You could never be a monster."

I paused. "I'll always be this way, Bells. There's no going back."

_But now it's too late, it's takin' over me, it feels so supernatural_

_And I'm pulled the other way; it's more than I can take_

_And I'm loosin' hold of everything…_

_Well, it's more than physical; it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_

_And no matter how I try, you know I can't deny_

'_Cause you feel so supernatural…_

"It's okay, Jake, really." She smiled a small smile as she looked at me. I sat up, grimacing slightly.

"You won't run away if you see a big wolf in the woods near your house, will you?" I asked, only sort of joking. It worked; she laughed.

"No, but be careful. Charlie has a gun." This time, I laughed. And it was a real laugh, too.

"I will be. Thanks Bells." With that, I wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. I could make it through this change; I knew it. As long as I had her with me.


End file.
